Harry Potter and the Chaos of the Bird
by GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: Harry's fifth year is fraught with danger. With Voldemort's return denied by the Wizarding world and the appearance of a strange, new teacher, this year isn't going to be orderly at all.
1. Chapter 1

"Now, a few announcements before we retire for the night. You may have noticed a distinct lack of your new defense teacher. The new teachers are currently sleeping off their jet-lag and will be ready to teach tomorrow." Dumbledore said from the center of the staff table.

Whispers broke out among the student. As the headmaster continued to talk, Ron asked Hermione the burning question: "Teacher _s_?"

"According to the _Quibbler_ , Dumbledore managed to get some of the Justice League's sidekicks to teach." Hermione responded.

"What is the Justice League?" Ron as Harry said,

"Which ones?"

"The Justice League is a collection of superpowered beings banded together for the good of the world. No one's sure, but the rumors are that it's Superboy, Robin, and Wonder Girl." Harry felt excitement rushing though his veins at the thought of meeting his favorite hero.

"It'll be so cool if I can get Robin's autograph!" Harry fanboyed.

"I wouldn't mind having a conversation with Wonder Girl about the trials of being a female superhero." Hermione said eagerly as they walked up to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

The classroom was filled with students, but no teacher was in sight. Odd, considering there was supposed to be three of them. When all students were settled at a desk, and had been for five or so minutes, talking had broken out among them. It was only when Hermione was about to get Professor McGonagall that a teacher appeared.

"Emoceb elbisiv!" a woman shouted, entering the visible spectrum. Dressed in a suit and having a top hat on her head, the woman looked like a street magician.

"Hello." The woman began, "I am Zatanna. I'll be one of your teachers this year. I will be teaching you defensive magic. The other two are hiding, as your first test your job is to locate the other two teachers."

"Why‽" Malfoy demanded. Zatanna raised an eyebrow.

"I'm in charge, and I said so. You have twenty minutes, begin."

* * *

Ms. Martian had been found easily, but the third teacher had so far eluded their sight. The slight rustle of fabric and hitches of breath that signified that they were trying to suppress their laughter were the only signs that there even was anyone to find.

"Alright, 'Wing. You've made your point. Now get down." Ms. Martian said looking up at the chandelier.

Hoarse laughter rang out. Harry spun around when he heard the gasps and shrieks of fear. A man, dark-haired, olive-skinned, wearing all black save for a geometric bluebird across his chest, stood on one of the desks. The man cackled.

"Well, you all know who I am. So, Ms. Martian is going to train your minds and I'll train you in hand-to-hand. Wear workout clothes to class, there will be days where- "

"Who _are_ you‽" Malfoy asked harshly. The man laughed again before the thought occurred to him that Malfoy was not joking.

"You really have no clue who I am?"

"Should we?" Daphne Greengrass demanded.

"Doesn't anybody know anything about who I am, what I do?"

"You're Nightwing, protégé to Batman, the first Robin, one-time leader of Young Justice, protector of Blüdhaven- "Hermione said breathlessly, her eyes fixed on the man.

"That's enough, dear. I'm glad _some_ one recognizes me." Nightwing said, smiling. Hermione blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

The beeping of her alarm clock woke Zatanna. After dressing, Zatanna made her way to the small central room that connected the bedrooms of the three superheroes. M'gann was already up. She was writing, with some trouble, a letter. With a quill. Zatanna rolled her eyes.

"It'd be a lot easier with a pen, you know." Zatanna said. M'gann looked up.

"I want to earn how to use a quill, though." M'gann said, smiling.

"How'd you sleep, Zatanna?"

"Better than a certain someone. Are you going to keep pouting all day, Dick?" The only male in the group peeked his mask-less face out of his bedroom.

"Yes. I am utterly heartbroken." Dick deadpanned. Both M'gann and Zatanna burst into a fit of laughter as Dick slowly closed the door again. When she had regained her composure, Zatanna spoke.

"What's on the activities list for today?" Zatanna asked M'gann.

"Seventh year NEWT class, then a fourth-year class, then first. Lunch. Third year, a second-year class. And, then, we have a free period." M'gann replied, after setting down her quill and taking a moment to remember.

"Joy. I can't wait to crush the dreams of all these children." Dick said, coming out of his room dressed in full Nightwing regalia.

"You know, it would really be a shame if you were being passive-aggressive about the whole 'not knowing who you are' thing." Zatanna said as the three heroes made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

Ginny had heard rumors that the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was handsome, but meeting him in real life made the rumors pale in comparison. His hair, his voice, his muscles, his butt. Ginny giggled to herself as she imagined Nightwing taking her hand as he helped her onto his horse, a sleek, black charger. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he gently guided the stallion to his manor home. Ginny's cheeks flushed deeper red. An amused voice cut through Ginny's fantasies.

"And if Miss Weasley will kindly join the rest of us here, on planet Earth…" Ginny got butterflies in her stomach when she realized Nightwing had been talking to her.

"S..Sorry." Ginny stammered.

"As I was saying," Ms. Martian continued, sharing a glance with Nightwing and Zatanna," Fear is a primal survival instinct. Certain phobias, such as scorpions, spiders, small spaces, and the dark, are ingrained in your genetics. A spider bite or scorpion sting could prove fatal without medical treatment, and small spaces restrict escape routes."

Ginny raised her hand. Nightwing tipped his head to the side as he peeked over at Ms. Martian.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" Nightwing asked.

"If these fears are so primal, why do people still have them?" Nightwing smiled at her.

"An excellent question. It's because hundreds of years of evolution don't just throw out things that were once useful. Personally, the dark has never scared me. Quite the opposite, actually. It meant I was safe, that there was someone watching over me…" Nightwing cleared his throat before continuing," Before mankind had fire, the darkness meant blindness, meant that the strongest sense man had was rendered useless. "

Nightwing glanced over at Zatanna who just nodded.

"Ah, it's time for your next class. We'll be starting workouts next class, so dress appropriately. Otherwise, you'll be sorry." Nightwing said before bursting into a cackle.


End file.
